diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Licht und Schatten/Personen
Ephinia Winterspring Elegant, diszipliniert und freundlich, jedoch mit einem Hauch von Arroganz – so scheinen die allgemeinen Meinungen über die sehr hingebungsvolle und dennoch stille Dienerin Elunes zu sein. In sehr jungen Jahren bereits verschrieb Ephinia ihr Leben der Heiligung und wurde zur Priesterin der Elune. Die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens lebte und diente sie in der prächtigen Hauptstadt Darnassus, bis sie schließlich nach Nordend aufbrach. Mit ihren knapp 1000 Jahren hat Ephinia zwar schon einiges gelernt, jedoch ist ihr Wissen um die heilenden Kräfte noch bei weitem nicht perfekt und so verwendet sie viel Zeit darauf ihre Studien fortzusetzen. Auch wenn ihre Intentionen und ihr hin und wieder recht herrisch strenges Gehabe zu Weilen als egoistisch und besserwisserisch wahrgenommen werden mag, ist das Wohl derer, denen sie ihre Treue geschworen hat ihr wichtigstes Ziel und die Basis ihrer Existenz. Ephinias Auftreten ist stets elegant und von anmutiger Leichtfüßigkeit geprägt. Ihre Robe schmiegt sich eng an ihren Körper und betont die feinen weiblichen Rundungen. Die Elfe trägt stets eine schwere Kapuze, welche ihr Gesicht fast vollständig bedeckt. Dennoch vermag man ihre gezackten Tätowierungen erkennen. Das sehr lange silbrige Haar der Elfe ist in der Regel zu einem züchtigen Zopf geflochten, welcher ihr über die Schulter hängt. Ihre Gewandung erinnert gerne an jene der Schattenpriesterinnen. Doch hat Ephinia ihr Leben der Heiligung verschrieben. Isidore Einige Monde sind vergangen, seitdem sie eine kurze Nachricht auf dem Tisch des Gemeinschaftsraumes hinterließ und ohne ein weiteres Wort oder Ankündigung die Gemeinschaft verließ. Niemand wusste genau, welches Ziel sie hatte oder wann bzw. ob wie überhaupt eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Trotz ihrer Fortschritte, sich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen, bereit zu sein Liebe und Vertrauen zu empfangen, und was viel wichtiger ist, diese auch zu geben, musste irgendetwas in ihr den Anstoß gegeben haben, überstürzt auf eine Reise zu gehen und allen, die ihr inzwischen Lieb und Teuer geworden waren den Rücken zu kehren. Der Verlust Isidores war für die Gemeinschaft ein harter Schlag, dennoch gaben sie nie die Hoffnung auf, dass sie eines Tages wieder zurückkehren würde. Aus diesem Grund wurde ihr Zimmer nicht angerührt. Doch eines Tages, es war noch früh am morgen und sämtliche Bewohner des Wohnbaumes waren nicht zu Hause, trat aus dem Wald eine junge Frau mit pechschwarzem Haar und näherte sich dem Anwesen. Nach einigen Zögern betrat sie den Wohnbaum und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem alten Zimmer hinauf, sich nicht wirklich klar darüber, ob sie noch willkommen sein würde oder wie sie ihr Verschwinden erklären sollte. Tief in ihr drinnen wollte sie auch keine Erklärung abgeben. Seitdem sind nun einige Tage vergangen, inzwischen hat sie sich wieder völlig in der Gemeinschaft eingelebt und zu ihrem Glück macht keiner ihrer Freunde Anstalten, sie über ihre Gründe auszufragen oder gar zu verurteilen. Wer sie noch von früher kennt weiß, dass sie am ganzen Körper und auch im Gesicht einige leichte und teils auch schwere Narben durch ihr Martyrium während ihrer Ausbildung zum Lederer davon getragen hatte. Zudem hatte sie am Auge eine Verletzung durch einen Bärenhieb, weshalb sie auf diesem ohne ein starkes Monokel nichts mehr sehen konnte. Doch dies gehört der Vergangenheit an, denn seit ihrer Rückkehr ziert keine einzige Narbe mehr ihren Körper und auch das Monokel ist sie losgeworden. Stattdessen strahlt sie eine natürlich Schönheit aus und achtet sehr kritisch auf ihr Aussehen. Ständig hat sie andere Kleider an und bewegt sich sehr elegant. Was mag nur mit dieser Frau geschehen sein, was aus dieser anfangs gebrechlichen Knospe eine so wunderschöne und wohlduftende Blume werden ließ. Vilkas Baker Vilkas war schon als Kind der Typ fürs grobe. Unter seinen Freunden war er der stärkste. Er zettelte ständig Prügeleien zwischen den Kindern aus Sturmsiel und Witterfront an. Seine Eltern, die ohnehin schon mit Armut gestraft waren, bekamen immer wieder von beiden Dorfvorstehern zu hören, wie Ungezogen ihr Kind doch sei, "Das ist nicht die feine Gilnearische Art" hieß es immer wieder.thumb Mit immer mehr Zeit die ins Land strich, wurden seine Eltern ihm immer überdrüssiger und übergaben ihren Sohn, als er alt genug war, den Streitkräften von Gilneas. Vilkas wurde von seinem Ausbilder noch mehr gehärtet als er eh schon war und lies seinen Unmut immer an seinen Kammeraden aus. Irgendwann prügelte er einen bis zum Tot. Diese Tat zog einen rausschmiss nach sich. Er wusste nun nicht wohin er sollte und landete auf der Straße. Zuerst versuchte er wieder bei seinen Eltern unterzukommen, doch die kannten ihn nicht mehr, es schien als hätten sie nie einen Sohn gehabt, stattdessen hatten sie ein kleines Mädchen bekommen, die sich noch lange nicht im Klaren über die Armut ihrer Eltern war und freudestrahlend durch das kleine Haus lief, das für sie noch sehr groß war. Vilkas verlange wenigstens den Namen seiner Schwester zu erfahren, doch seine Eltern ignorierten sein flehen. Es kam wie es kommen musste und endete in einer Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater, von der noch heute Narben in seinem Gesicht geblieben sind. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass er seine Familie sehen würde. Nach ein paar Monaten, in denen er sich als Söldner versuchte, führte ihn sein Weg nach Dämmerhafen. Dem Ort, der direkt unterhalb des Graumähneanwesens lag, das Düster auf dem Berg sein Dasein fristete. Er bekam Obdach bei einem Adeligen, der ihn für den Schutz seines Hofes einstellte. Hier hatte Vilkas es oft mit diversen Abscheuligkeiten zu tun, die versuchten den Hof zu plündern. Nach ein paar Monaten durfte er sich auch mal freie Tage nehmen, an diesen suchte er etwas Zerstreuung bei Spaziergängen durch den Wald. Jedes Mal musste er dabei an eine Begegnung aus seiner Zeit bei den Streitkräften zurückdenken, bei der ein Verwildertes Mädchen ihm ein Pfeil vor Die Füße schoss. So strich weitere Zeit ins Land und dann brach der Kataklysmus über die Welt herein. Vilkas kämpfte erbittert an den Fronten der Allianz und als der Kataklysmus sein Ende in Todesschwinges Tot fand kam für Vilkas eine Zeit der Armut. Die Armee brauchte ihn nicht mehr und so interessierte auch der Krieg im fernen Pandaria ihn nicht. In dieser Zeit versuchte Vilkas jede Arbeit die man mit Waffen machen kann um an Geld zu kommen. Aber viel verdiente er nicht. Schließlich führte ihn sein Weg zu der Gemeinschaft von Licht und Schatten. Nur könnte man meinen, dass diese Gemeinschaft noch nicht genug Bereicherung für ihn ist. Nayrisha Mit 754 Jahren hat Nayrisha schon viel erlebt und gehört lang nicht mehr zu den unerfahrenen Angehörigen ihres Volkes. Nayrishas Erziehung, die vorallem durch ihre Mutter stattfand, drehte sich haubtsächlich ums Überleben und um das Kämpfen. In ihren jungen Jahren reiste sie durch Kalimdor, bekämpfte später die Orcs, die sich in ihrer Heimat breit machen wollten und wurde schließlich zu einer wahren Streiterin der Kaldorei. Nayrisha ist grob und trampelt im übertragenem Sinne durch die Weltgeschichte. So giebt sie sich jedenfalls möglichst nach außen hin. Aber ihr Ego hat viele Facetten, die sie bewusst unter einer dicken Metallschicht verbirgt. So kann sie, wenn sie will auch sehr sanft sein, so wie bei ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung, als sie den Verwundeten verbunden hat. Sie steht auch für ihr Volk, was man nur an den Bannern in ihrem Zimmer und an dem Hemd, das sie stets trägt, erkennen kann. Doch im verborgenen hat sie eine andere Weltanschauung als die anderen Nachtelfen. Alles ist Rellativ. Und nur sie selbst entscheidet was richtig und was falsch ist. das Führt dazu, dass sie schnell mit jemandem zusammen geraten kann, der andere Ansichten hat. Im Kampf giebt es für sie nur Schwarz und Weiß, Freund oder Feind. Für Freund kämpft sie bis in den Tot (Den Tot des Gegners versteht sich). Gegenüber Feind ist sie brutal und unbarmherzig, bis sie sich sicher ist, dass nichts feindliches sich mehr regt. Durch ihre Weltanschauung jedoch kann es sein, dass Freund plötzlich zu Feind wird oder auch umgekehrt. Ihr Umfeld kann sich jederzeit von jetzt auf gleich vollkommen verändern. Über diesen Umstand ist Nayrisha sich immer gewahr. Und sie passt sich jedes mal aufs Neue ihrem Umfeld an. Das bezieht sich allerdings nicht nur auf den Kampf, sondern auf jeden Moment ihres Lebens. Einfach gesagt, nimmt Nayrisha alles genauso wahr wie es ist und interpretiert in nichts etwas hinein. Alles in Allem ist Nayrisha ein komplexes Individuum, das sich immer anpassen kann. Jedoch ist ihre gesamte Komplexität verborgen hinter einer Brutalen und gleichgültigen Fassade. Meistens jedenfalls... Nayrisha ist demnach auf ihre Rüstung angewiesen. Denn die Rüstung ist der greifbare Ausdruck für das, was sie vorgiebt zu sein. Lilian Ciiriel - "Lillie" Chaotisch, impulsiv und frech... Das sind wohl die Eigenschaften, die man bei der jungen Elfe als erstes bemerken kann. Vermutlich auch ein Grund, wieso sie gerne mal mit anderen Bewohnern Azeroths aneinander gerät. Weitere Gründe mögen vermutlich ihre offene, direkte und naive Art sein. Eigenschaften, die bei ihrem Volk eher weniger bis gar nicht vertreten sind. Lillies gebürtiger Name ist Lilian - nach ihrer Mutter - welchen sie aber selber in Lillie änderte, da dieser wie sie findet süßer klingt und sie so auch etwas Abstand zu ihrer Vergangenheit schaffen will. Den Großteil ihres Lebens verbrachte die junge Elfe damit ziellos in der Weltgeschichte umher zu wandern. Ohne das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zu haben. Immer begleitet von ihrer Kathe Chloey. Durch ihre sehr lange Zeit der Einsamkeit und Abgeschottetheit zu jenen ihres Volkes, hat die junge Elfe zwar an persönlicher Stärke gewonnen und ihre Fähigkeiten über die Zeit hinweg perfektioniert, jedoch scheint es ihr sehr an Disziplin und Teamfähigkeit zu mangeln. Zu weilen wirkt sie außerdem recht taktlos und überschreitet nicht selten die Grenzen anderer. Neben ihrer Katze Chloey, mit der sie eine intensive plantonische "Liebe-Hass" Beziehung führt, wird Lillie seit einiger Zeit von einem kleinen Hund, den sie Bernie genannt hat und mit dem sie regelmäßig spricht, begleitet. Einen Halt bietet ihr seit einiger Zeit die Gemeinschaft von Licht und Schatten. Auch wenn ihr Wesen ihr häufig im Wege steht und Ärger einbringt, versucht doch sich auf diese einzulassen. P.s. Lillie hat eine unglaubliche Angst vor Spinnen! Zitat: "Lillie ist eine starke und talentierte Jägerin, aber eine absolut unfähige Vertreterin ihres Volkes!" Lara Rechtssprecher Lara ist eine Kriegsgeborene. Das ist in unserer Welt auch leider keine Seltenheit. Ihre Mutter war eine einfache Hure, die ihr Kind nach der Geburt ablehnte. Ihr Vater, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es wirklich ihr Vater war, nahm sie auf. Er war Priester, und Heiler in der Armee. Für Lara war er jedoch auch ein Lehrer. Von ihm lernte sie, wie ein Mensch durch das Licht einfluss auf seine Umwelt nehmen kann. Wie man voller Liebe für jedes Lebewesen sein kann... Lara wuchs also heran und nahm, als ihr Vater in die Jahre kam, seinen Platz in der Armee ein. Als ihr Vater jedoch dem ende seines Lebens immer näher kam, beschloss sie, den Krieg, der ihr nun schon so vertraut war, zu verlassen und ihrem Vater in seinen letzten Jahren beizustehen. Da Lara seit ihrer Geburt in Kalimdor lebte, blieb sie auch vorerst dort. Weit abseits der Front, bezog sie mit ihrem Vater ein Haus nahe dem Hafen von Auberdine in der Dunkelküste. Sie dachte, dass die salzige Luft, die immerzu vom Meer herüber wehte gut für ihren Vater sei. Weitere Jahre vergingen. Lara war inzwischen zu einer stattlichen Frau herangewachsen, als es immer anstrengender wurde ihren Vater, der inzwischen an sein Bett gebunden war zu pflegen. Ob man es nun Glück nennen kann oder auch nicht, verstarb ihr Vater kurz bevor der Kataklysmus über die Welt herein brach. Dunkelküste wurde entzwei gerissen. Und das Land teilte sich genau unter dem Hafen von Auberdine. Ein Massaker, das Lara seit dem Krieg nichtmehr gesehen hat. Es kam, dass Lara es sich zur Aufgabe machte, ihre Heimat zu verteidigen, denn die Orks nutzten die Gelegenheit um den Elfen ihr Land streitig zu machen. Zwar waren die Elfischen Mondpriesterinnen Lara in den Heilkünsten weit überlegen, dennoch war Lara, aufgrund der Rarität von Heilern gefragt. Irgendwann in diesem Krieg merkte sie jedoch, dass in ihr ein Verlangen aufkam, schmerzen zuzufügen. Keine Liebe mehr zu zeigen, wie ihr Vater es ihr vorlebte. Sie wollte selber kämpfen. Da sie mit der Schule des Lichts schon ein wenig bewandert war, bot es sich ihr an, sich zum Paladin ausbilden zu lassen. Folglich lies Lara ihre Heimat zurück. Schweren Herzens erhob sie sich vom Grab ihres Vaters, mit dem Gewissen, dass sie es vieleicht nie mehr beuschen würde. In Sturmwind hoffte sie einen Meister zu finden, der sie als Paladin unterweisen würde. Zu ihrem Glück, kam der auch schneller als erwartet. Ihre Ausbildung war hart für sie und erforderte eine Disziplin, die sie nie gelernt hatte. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, scheiterte sie oft. doch ihre Anstrengungen solten schon bald Früchte tragen. Ihr Körper wurde stärker, so dass sie fähig war schwere Rüstungen zu tragen. Und sie machte es sich zur Aufgabe, ihre Verbündeten zu schützen mit Schwert und Schild. Marbell Finsterwind Mabell wuchs bei den Silberschwingen auf. Jener Gemeinschaft der Kaldorei, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die Orks daran zu hindern, in die Heimat ihres Volkes einzudringen. Dies ist wohl damit begründet, dass ihre Eltern dieser gemeinschaft angehören. Und so kam es, dass Mabell von Kindesbeinen an zum töten ausgebildet wurde. Mabell gewann mit jedem Mond an erfahrung und Geschick im Kampf und erlernte im laufe ihrer Ausbildung von einem Druiden, Tiere zu befehligen. Darin wurde Mabell so gut, dass sie entschid ihr Leben nach ihrer Ausbildung zu änndern, sie verließ die Silberschwingen. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, nur hieß das auch Abschied zu nehmen denn ihre Eltern, die ihr nur ein Ei mit auf den Weg gaben aus dem ein Hipogryphen-Junges schlüpfte, würden ihr nicht folgen. Mabell entwickelte wass Tiere betraf eine Vorliebe für Raubvögel und scharte über viele Monde hinweg treue Begleiter aus dieser Familie um sich. Und auch der Kleine Hipogryph wuch zu stattlicher Größe heran. Ihre meißte Zeit verbringt Mabell auch heute noch in den Wäldern Azeroths, stets bemüht ihren Beitrag zum erhalt des Gleichgewichts der Natur zu leisten. Als Waldläuferin hat Mabell letztenendes ihre Erfüllung gefunden. Und als jene triffst du sie vielleicht einmal an wenn du im Wald unterwegs bist... Tervosh Tervosh lebte mit seinen Eltern auf einem Bauernhof im Arathi-Hochland. Weil sein Onkel ein Magier im "Rat von Dalaran" ist, lässt er den jungen Mann im Alter von 25 Jahren nach Sturmwind schicken, um ihn ebenfalls auf Magiebegabung prüfen zu lassen. In einem Empfehlungsschreiben steht, dass sich Tervosh an die magisch begabten Mitglieder von "Licht und Schatten" wenden soll, um dort einen Meister für die Prüfung zu finden und bei entsprechenden Fähigkeiten dort in Lehre zu gehen. So kam es, dass der junge Mann auf Lady Isgaard traf, die ihn prombt wieder nach hause schickte. Doch dort war nichts mehr wie vorher. Der Hof wurde überfallen, die Eltern getötet. Einzig ein schnell dahingekritzelter Brief lag auf dem Boder der verwüsteten Küche, mit Hinweisen auf ein geheimes Versteck. In diesem Versteck fand Tervosh ein seltsames, grün leuchtendes altes Buch, sowie einen wertvoll verzierten, blau leuchtenden Dolch. Daneben fand er einen Zettel auf dem Stand: "Lerne die Magie und du wirst verstehen..." Galael Galael war einst ein tapferer Kämpfer der "Silbernen Hand", dem bekanntesten und glorreichsten Paladin-Ordens und Ritter Lordaerons. Als ein junger General namens ARTHAS die Säuberung Stratholmes vor der Seuche des Untodes befahl und somit die Stadt und deren Einwohner dem Tod weihte, verweigerte sich der junge Paladin und quittierte seinen Dienst. Ordenlos und frei verdingte sich der mutige Krieger von nun ab als Söldner und kämpfte zum Wohle der Allianz an vielen Fronten, stets unermüdlich in seinem Trachten, die Schwachen und Unschuldigen vor dem ständig lauernden Bösen zu schützen. Als ehrhafter Diener des Lichts ist er stets hilfsbereit und freundlich und seinen Kameraden und Menschen die er mag ein treuer Freund. Wie bei vielen, veränderte ein Schicksalsschlag auch das Leben des Waffenmeisters. Als er erleben musste wie seine Liebste, eine junge Heilerin namens Varesa, auf dem Schlachtfeld bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten heimtückisch und brutal von Orcs niedergemetzelt wurde, nahm er zunächst blutige Rache. bevor er sich im Ersinnen seiner Tat vom Waffenkampf entsagte und sich in das Kloster Nordhain zurückzog, wo er seit dem im Gebet und in den Lehren neuen Zugang zum Licht und inneren Frieden erhofft. Safyra Wo der kleine Kater ist, da ist die junge Magierin meist nicht fern, was nicht minder daran liegt, dass er ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Ja, er hängt sehr an ihr. Ob das nun an ihrem strahlendem Lächeln, oder an ihrer Ausstrahlung liegt weiß niemand zu bestimmen. Vielleicht wird er auch durch ihre Sturheit angetrieben, selber stur an ihrer Seite zu bleiben. Oder ist es seine Bewunderung dafür, wie sie sich für andere einsetzt? Jedes Unrecht ist ihr zuwider und sie wird ohne zu fragen in das Geschehen eingreifen um zu tun was sie für Gerecht hält. Wenn außer dem Kater jemand sehen möchte wie sie einen Zauber wirkt, muss der schon sehr gut mit ihr gestellt sein, denn sie legt großen Wert darauf ihre Fähigkeiten nicht jedem offenzulegen. Alles in allem hat man in Safyra und Fey zwei treue Seelen gefunden, wenn man es sich nicht mit ihnen verscherzt. Isgâard thumb|147px Die junge Hexenmeisterin Isgâard entstammt einer Familie des niederen Adels von Sturmwind. Sie ist so menschlich, wie Angehörige ihrer Rasse nur sein können. Viele Widersprüche verkörpern sich in ihr. Ihre meist freundliche, jedoch eher zurückhaltende Art wird manchmal durch spontane, impulsive Reaktionen in Frage gestellt. Trotzdem würde sie niemals ein anderes Wesen, egal welcher Rasse, bewusst oder vorsätzlich kränken wollen. Sie ist immer gerne dort wo gelacht wird, und immer für einen Scherz zu haben. Den Schwächeren unter uns wird sie nie die Hilfe verweigern Den Feinden ihrer Freunde hingegen, wird sie mit der gebotenen Macht und Härte ihrer Art entgegentreten. Gerne nutzt sie auch ihre Schönheit und ihren Charme als Mittel zum Zweck. Allerdings liegt es etwas dunkles, geheimnisvolles über ihrer Vergangenheit. Taryana von Sturmwind Taryana ist ein typisches Menschenkind, in Sturmwind im niederen Adel aufgewachsen, wurde schon sehr früh über Ihr Leben entschieden. Ihre Eltern hatten große Ambitionen was Sie anging. So wurde für Sie eine Karriere als Priesterin angestrebt und sie kam schon als Kind in die Kathedrale des Lichts. Anfangs war alles sehr einfach und sie lernte schnell, aber es gab auch etwas in Ihr das Ihr sagte, dass da noch was war, das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. So begann Sie heimlich in der Bibliothek der Kathedrale in den verbotenen Büchern zu Lesen. Sie war wissbegierig und verschlang alle Bücher über die Schatten die sie finden konnte. Mit diesem Wissen ging Sie zu Ihren Lehrern und setzte zum ersten mal in Ihrem Leben Ihren Willen durch, sie wollte Schattenpriesterin werden. Nach unzähligen Diskussionen wurde Ihr der Wunsch gewährt. Seitdem geht sie ungehindert Ihren Weg, weiß was Sie will, obwohl das mancher vielleicht als Arroganz verstehen möchte. Wenn jemand sie braucht wird sie immer da sein, und zuweilen wenn es niemand zu sehen glaubt, schimmert immer noch das Licht in Ihr, und so wird sie dem Schatten wohl nie ganz verfallen. Drya Verschiedene Legenden ranken sich in der Gemeinschaft um die Jägerin. Dabei sind wohl genau so viele falsch wie Wahrhaftig. Tatsache ist,dass sie kurz nach den Anfängen des Kataklysmus in den Irrungen und Wirrungen der Zeit in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen wurde. Tatsache ist weiterhin das es danach mehrere Scherereien in der Gemeinschaft gab in die sie verwickelt zu sein schien. Allerdings kann sich seltsamerweise kaum jemand daran erinnern warum oder wie. Später entwickelte sich bei ihr das seltsame Verlangen den Gildenbaum alleine zu regieren was aber durch einige weitsichtige Mitglieder verhindert wurde. Seitdem hält sie sich bedeckt und verbringt ihre Zeit meist in ihrer Bunker ähnlichen Wohnbaute neben dem Baum aus dem oft bis tief in die Nacht hinein ein unheimlich flackerndes Licht strömt und seltsam organische Geräusche dringen. Enegrim Als Kräftige Kämpfer bekannt, wurden Er und die seines Blutes sehr jung in den Krieg der 'drei Hämmer' berufen. Obwohl einigre Siegreich für die Bronzebarts zurückkehrten, konnte er trotzdem den Verlust seines Bruders Anehgrim nie verwinden. Immer wieder zog er für die bestimmende Obrigkeit in vielerlei Schlachten, so sinnlos sie Ihm auch erschienen. Lange Zeiten später, betraute der Sohn des Königs, Arthas war sein Name, den bemekenswerten Kämpfer mit einer besonderen Mission. Er sollte in die Heimat und dringend Nachschub an jungen Helden, für den Kampf gegen die Geißel gewinnen. Kriegsentscheidend währe es, meinte der junge Thronerbe. Kanonenfutter werden sie sein, dachte der Zwerg bei sich. Das Schicksal hate seine eigenen Pläne, kurz nach seiner Einschiffung und Ablegen des maroden Schoners gen des alten Reiches, geschah das Unglück. Verderbt war der junge Prinz und all das Schrecken und die Verdammnis, fuhr über seine Untergebenen. Auch die "Friedbring" ein alter Segler des Nachschubkommandos blieb nicht verschont. So, im führerlosen Wahn des Kapitäns, zerschellte das Schiff im Ewigen Eis Nordends. Nur einer hat diese Kathastrophe in der Gefrorenen Welt 'Überlebt'. Viele Jahre, gefangen im Panzer eines Eisbrockens, überdauerte der Zwerg die Zeit. Tod und doch auf dieser Welt. Seinen alten Auftrag nicht vergessen, machte Er sich auf die Suche diesen zu erfüllen... Balodin Hrothgar „Ich erschlage den Ersten!“ Kampfschrei des Balodin Hrothgar „Zuerst hatten wir nur einen debil herumschreienden Zwerg,jetzt sind es Zwei und ich weiß nicht welcher Schlimmer ist.“ Zitat Sarenna Maier nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit dem General „Wir hatten damit gerechnet unsere Gliedmaße zu verlieren aber nicht unser Selbstwertgefühl!“ Kampftruppe Donnerhammer nach einem sehr unglücklichen Sturm auf die Donnerfeste der Horde im Schergrat,Angeführt von General Balodin. „So einen erbärmlichen Vorsturm habe ich noch nie gesehen, ich musste fast im Alleingang die Orcschädel spalten,kein wunder das wir nicht bis zum Anführer kamen!“ Balodin Hrothgar nach seinem glorreichen Angriff auf die Donnerfeste. „Er kam grimmig herein, bestellte grimmig einen Humpen Donnerbräu,trank grimmig sein Bier und bezahlte freundlich die Rechnung. Normalerweise läuft es umgekehrt!“ Verwunderte Tavernenbesitzerin nach einer „Belagerung“ durch den General. „Mensch,der Balodin! Der Schuldet mir noch Geld!“ Rüstungsschmied im Sturmwinder Zwergenvirtel „Es ist keine gute Idee den General zu wecken wenn er einmal schläft,das gibt nur Scherereien“ Ungeschriebenes Gesetz des Wohnbaums "Als ich das erste mal gekommen bin um seine Seele in die nächste Welt zu bringen,schüttelte er energisch den Kopf,runzelte die Stirn,brummte etwas und rappelte sich auf und taumelte Richtung Lazaret.Von 5 Pfeilen durchbohrt und halb erfroren. Jetzt muss ich ihm hinterherfliegen bis er es sich anderst überlegt!" Enttäuschte,unaufgestiegene Valkyr in Begleitung des Generals. Osgrim, sohn des Anehgrim Alt geworden ist er und grau. Die Binge in die er gehört hätte, hat er für die alte Familie verlassen, aber keinen Tag hat er seit seiner Rückkehr bereut. Freilich, wenn der Alte mit den tatkräftigen Helden durch die verlassenen und finsteren Keller der Ländereien zieht, merkt er seine Schwächen. Zu langsam, zu unsicher sind seine Bewegungen. Dann jedoch, am Herdfeuer der Küche lebt er sichtlich auf. Voll Tatendrang, den jungen Helden beizustehen und bei Planungen manch Unwiedrigkeiten nicht zu übersehen, flackert wohl die alte Tatkraft erneut in dem greisen Zwerg Doch eigentlich ist die Schreibstube sein Platz. Dort gehört er hin und dort ist er auch wohl aufgehoben. Die Feder als Waffe, das Pergament als Schild, so kennen Ihn die meisten. So wird er es auch, manchmal grummelnd und polternd, jedoch immer mit einem Augenzwinkern halten. Nur manchmal, in den langen schlaflosen Nächten, streichelt er fast zärtlich über seine stumpf gewordene Rüstung und hadert der verlorenen Zeiten. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum sich der ehemalige Krieger immer wieder in schier wahnwitzige Unternehmungen stürzt, mit dem Wissen um die alte Kraft und dem Vertrauen an seine Freunde, die Ihn begleiten. Breenara Breenara ist keine klassische, sture Zwergin, wie so manche Ihres Volkes. Sie ist ein kleiner neugieriger Bücherwurm, man kann mit Ihr fast keinen Ausflug machen ohne dass sie nicht irgendwo in Hütten oder Türme läuft, um zu sehen ob es etwas Lesbares über Land und Leute gibt. Anfangs ist Sie eher höflich und schüchtern. Sobald Sie Vertrauen gefasst hat geht das mit dem Plaudern recht schnell. Da werden auch einige Leute feststellen, dass Sie schneller Redet als Sie Nachdenkt. Ob das vielleicht gerade passend ist, oder falsch verstanden werden könnte, merkt Sie meist zu spät. Was zu Ihrer größten Schwäche führt, sie ist doch oft recht schnell gekränkt wenn es nicht nach Plan läuft. Eigensinniger weise natürlich nach Ihrem Plan und Ihrer Vorstellung. Gildschin, tochter der Cecily Als junges Zwergenmädel derer von Sturmbraue, einer der Wildhämmer, ist sie schon früh mit dem Krieg in Berührung gekommen. Viele Recken aber auch Beutelschneider und manch Zwielichtigeres haben in der kleinen Taverne die Ihre Mutter führte, genächtigt oder die Vorräte für den Kampf gefüllt. Daher ist es nicht verwunderlich, das die Heranwachsende eher grob in Ihren Umgangsformen ist. So mancher, von den Hochgeborenen Sturmwinds bis hin zu den Waldläufern in den Elfenwäldern haben Ihr diese oder jene Geschichte erzählt. Immer in dem, des Volkes üblichen Dialektes der Gemeinsprache. So hat sich aus dem Kind eine recht herbe, aber sehr weltoffene "Dame" entwickelt. Eine Person voll Neugierde aber auch einer gewissen Abgeklärtheit. Wie wenn sie selbst die Heldin der Erzählungen gewesen währe und alles schon am eingenen Leib erfahren hätte, geht sie an die Herrausforderungen Ihres noch frühen Lebens heran. Ihre Mutter hat bald bemerkt, das Kirthafen nicht die Welt ist die Ihr einziges Kind zufriedenstellen kann und so hat sie Gildschin einem alten Freund als Mündel übergeben. Aus dem frechen Ding einen Zwerg zu Formen, der sein Leben sicher bestreiten kann, das hat Ihr der Graue versprochen. Wer sie näher kennenlernt und zwischen den Worten Ihrer oft kaltschneutzigen Aussagen ließt, wird auch bald die Unsicherheit bemerken, die das Mädel zu überspielen versucht.Das wahre Leben ist eben keine der Abenteuergeschichten am Herdfeuer des geschützten Dorfes...